


Strawberry Acres

by Mimikk (mimikk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Consensual, Feminization, Force-Feeding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, References to Depression, Transformation, Weight Gain, cow-boy, my tags are already a mess jfc, please let me know if i need to tag anything else!, this is my first nsfw work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikk/pseuds/Mimikk
Summary: Elliot's had a shitty life - negligent parents, abusive exes, dead-end jobs - and he's ready to start over somewhere he'll be appreciated and useful. His last resort is Strawberry Acres, a "farm" for cow-boys...that is, human men who have willingly given up their past lives to be pampered human cows. He doesn't know much about the details or process, but he knows that Strawberry Acres is always looking for new cow-boys to add to their numbers.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue: Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! i havent posted anything on ao3 in years, and i've come back for the sole purpose of having somewhere to put my self-indulgent smut/kink writing. i'd appreciate any comments on if you like this sort of thing, and i'm more than open to suggestions for other stories/ideas for this one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot's had enough of life. When he sees a job advertisement for a cowhand at the cow-boy farm Strawberry Acres, he figures he has nothing left to lose.

There was nothing Elliot wanted more than to feel wanted. His whole life, he had been made to feel unworthy of love. His parents practically forgot he existed, his friends used him as the butt of every joke. He didn't know if it was because he was shy, or because he was small in stature for a man, but it hurt. Even his past exes, both men and women, had taken advantage of him to the point of manipulation and abuse. He had blocked off his feelings, blocked off the pain, blocked off everything that could hurt him...but now he felt empty, felt _nothing._ Some days he wondered if he ought to text one of his exes, or work his ass off for his shitty job that underpaid and overworked him. Hell, sometimes all he could do was sit in his room to eat junk food and masturbate to ignore the world outside his apartment walls. Now, just at age twenty-three, Elliot was ready to end it all.

That is, until he was reminded of something he had never considered before.

Elliot sat in his bed, mindlessly scrolling through whatever social media he hadn't checked in the last five minutes. He felt a bitterness deep inside him when he saw old high school friends living successful, happy lives. Some were married, a few had young children, and others were continuing their education into medical or law fields. He tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in his stomach at the memories of dropping out of his second semester of college. The education system was bullshit anyway, right? Elliot shoved a handful of chips into his mouth to give his mind something else to focus on. Pictures of his ex celebrating her first wedding anniversary. A post about some drama between his coworkers. An advertisement for Strawberry Acres. Some stupid meme about-- wait. Strawberry Acres? He frowned, scrolling back up. This wasn't an advertisement for milk, like usual. It was some sort of classified ad for a cowhand there. Were they expanding?

For as long as Elliot could remember, Strawberry Acres had just been the local chapter of the larger Honeysweet Dairy corporation, which specialized in milk from cow-boys. Elliot had never seen a cow-boy in person, but he had scrolled past plenty of porn surrounding them. Men, transformed into fat, sedentary beings with a few cow-like features such as furry cow ears, small horns, tails, and huge breasts. He hadn't been surprised when he'd first seen drawn art of a cow-boy, with wide hips and a soft stomach, full breasts heaving with fat and milk -- it wasn't uncommon for people to fetishize the men who decided to leave their human lives behind for that sort of existence. After all, it was rumored that the cow-boys were constantly having sex on those farms, coming to orgasm after orgasm when they were force-fucked or milked. Elliot was sure it wasn't completely true. After all, parents didn't mind giving their children cow-boy milk on special occasion. Although it was quite a bit more caloric than regular milk, it was creamier and naturally sweeter than animal milk. Hell, Elliot even had a small carton of cow-boy milk ice cream in his freezer. He couldn't help but wonder now if Strawberry Acres had capitalized on its local success and was now genuinely looking for more workers. After a moment of hesitation, Elliot's curiosity got the best of him, and he clicked the link and read the welcome message:

> HELP WANTED!
> 
> ARE YOU READY TO BE PART OF SOMETHING BIGGER? TIRED OF WORKING A DESK JOB? READY TO BE ACTIVE IN A COMPANY EXCITED FOR YOUR PERSONAL GROWTH? JOIN US AT STRAWBERRY ACRES, BARREL COUNTY'S LOCAL HONEYSWEET DAIRY DISTRIBUTOR. WORK ALONGSIDE OUR COW-BOYS TO PRODUCE THE BEST DAIRY PRODUCT ON THE MARKET.

Elliot scanned through the rest of the advertisement. _No prior experience required. All you need is a willingness to learn and a passion for work._ He continued to read quietly, brows furrowed as he skimmed the bright screen in his dark room. When he got to the pay, though, he paused. Was he reading that right? Nearly _triple_ what he was making now. How demanding was this job?! He read through the requirements again and again, but found nothing he couldn't handle. Basic lifting abilities, able to be on his feet for several hours, willing to learn how to operate the machinery. He could do all that, right?

Before he realized what he was doing, Elliot had filled out an application. His current job at a local grocery store treated him like shit, and he doubted he would be getting a promotion any time soon. The Strawberry Acres ad promised promotion from within, and great benefits. It wasn't like he had anyone in his life he would be ashamed to talk about his job to, either. All that was left between him and a potential new job was the submit button. Elliot stared at it, mind rolling through everything that could go wrong. ...there wasn't that much. Hours seemed to pass as he stared down the button, mouse hovering over it. Memories flashed through his mind, days he would go home from his current job exhausted, hurt, or even on the edge of tears from the mistreatment from customers and management alike.  
  
"Fuck it," he mumbled, clicking the button.

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR APPLICATION! IT WILL BE REVIEWED BY ONE OF OUR HIRING CONSULTANTS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. EXPECT CORRESPONDENCE SHORTLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short introduction to the story! hopefully future chapters will be longer, but i wanted to get into the meat of the plot sooner :)


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elliot arrives for his first day on the job, he gets his first look at Strawberry Acres and its residents. ...he ends up with more questions about the farm than answers.

It had only taken a day to get a response, and Elliot was scheduled for a phone interview. The woman on the other end of the phone seemed nice enough -- Rosie, or something, who was the main overseer at the farm -- and she seemed to like Elliot right away. It felt easy to talk to her, with her soothing voice and cute southern drawl. He had to admit, it gave him a happy warmth in his chest to be called _darlin'_ and _sugarplum._ Even with how well the phone interview went, he was surprised to get a call back so soon saying he had the job. He was scheduled for an orientation the next week, so he was more than happy to march into his manager's office at the grocery store with his letter of resignation.

Rosie waved down Elliot as she saw his car pull up to the farm. It was down a long dirt road, a fairly long commute out from town. Elliot didn't mind so much, since it paid so well. It would easily cover the extra gas he'd be using.

"Mornin'!" Rosie, a slender woman with greying mousy brown hair, smiled and came to greet him as he got out of his car. "You must be Elliot. Welcome to Strawberry Acres!"

"Thanks." Elliot hadn't expected Rosie to be so pretty, despite her seeming to be a bit older than middle aged. The crinkles next to her eyes wrinkled pleasantly when she smiled. They exchanged a handshake.

"I'll get right down to business, since I'm sure you're itchin' to get started," she chirped, gesturing for Elliot to follow her away from the dirt parking lot toward the farm.

She explained everything as they walked. To the east were the barns where the cow-boys ate and slept, and to the north was the milking shed (though it was way bigger than what Elliot would define as a shed). Rosie led Elliot to the shed first, ignoring his curious gaze toward the barns. He could see shadows and shapes move past windows, and he could only assume they were the mysterious cow-boys.

"In here's where you'll be spending most of your time," the woman said. She wandered to one of the dozen machines, giving it an affectionate pat. The metal sounded hollow, like an empty storage tank. "This is a collector. Most of the cows are pretty content to do what they need to do, but others will need help. Bring the cow around this way and put the teats in these cups. Sometimes a cow'll be having an off day, so you may need to restrain him with these." She gestured to what looked like _stocks_.

"Uh-" Elliot tried to interrupt, but Rosie continued on.

"Once he's in, you'll turn the machine on low, here-" she showed him a blue knob on the tank, "-and the cups will start sucking. If nothing comes out, or the cow complains, you'll have to massage his teats to ease the milk out. Depending on the cow, you'll get enough milk to fill between these two lines-" another gesture toward some markings on a thin glass window of the tank, "-and the flow'll slow down when he's getting to the end. Turn off the machine, help the cow out of the cups, and move to the next one." She moved along behind the milk collectors, past a wall.

"Here's where you'll get your supplies. Replacement cups, different sizes, restraints, that sort of thing. If you need something in the shed, you'll find it here," Rosie said, nodding slightly at the stock of the well-stocked storage room. "And past here's the insemination room." She led Elliot a bit further, showing him a locked door. "Do _not_ go back there without one of the other cowhands. You don't wanna get stuck."

Elliot crinkled his nose. "Insemination? Like-"

"You have a lot more to learn. Don't worry your little head about it now, darlin'." Rosie continued on. She showed Elliot to another building, with smooth cement floors and something like a communal shower. Half a dozen shower heads sticking out of the wall, supplies of soaps and sponges, and strange rubber bristles lining the length of one wall. Rosie explained that the cows loved rubbing on the bristles while they were being cleaned, and Elliot, again, didn't have time to question it.

It wasn't long before they rounded back to the barns, where Elliot was both the most anxious and most eager to go. Rosie explained to him that most of the cows were just waking up at that time of day, so he oughtn't speak too loudly. Elliot nodded in understand, eyes trained on the door. Rosie opened it, and Elliot was shocked at what he saw.

There were at least four dozen cow-boys just in this one barn, and they were _huge._ He'd thought the porn had been exaggerating, but it certainly hadn't. Nearest to him were three cows, all sleeping cuddled up together. Two of them had pale hair -- blond and pale orange -- and very similar body types. First and foremost, they were fat. Elliot couldn't see the blond's face, but he could certainly see his ass, which was huge. Two large cheeks, pale and smooth, at least the size of basketballs each. He had round thighs, widened by the way they squished together as he slept on his side. His back looked soft, with several fat rolls cutting his waist and shoulder blades into sections. Elliot could see the ginger a bit better from the front, and what a sight he was. A plush, round belly that looked solid enough to be pregnant with triplets, pushing against the third cow's thick stomach. The ginger's breasts left no clue of how he could have once looked as a human man -- they looked bloated full of milk, almost appearing to swell with each breath he took. Elliot was sure each breast was bigger than a watermelon, but it was difficult to tell since (even while laying down) they were pushed by the cow's stomach. These two cow-boys seemed well beyond a healthy weight for a human their size, with soft double-chins and chubby arms that held no muscle definition whatsoever. Even their hands and feet were chubby, thick fingers holding onto the third cow, who intimidated Elliot quite a bit. The largest had black hair cut short, with large furry ears and even larger horns. His breasts were not nearly as large as the ginger's, and in fact didn't seem suited for milking at all. He had a huge body, obviously quite strong despite the thick layer of fat that smoothed out his figure. The two smaller cows looked completely content though, heads resting against the larger man's chest, all three of their bellies squishing against each other in a warm cuddle pile of skin and fat.

Elliot must have been staring for too long, because Rosie had to snap to get his attention.

"That's one of our prize bulls, Malachi," she said quietly, as to not disturb them. "We don't milk bulls, obviously, but they're still vital for keepin' our cow-boys happy and healthy. There are about six bulls total at Strawberry Acres, and you'd be wise to be careful around them. They get territorial, 'specially around newcomers. Approach with caution."

Elliot couldn't help but frown. "I didn't know there were _bulls_. What's the point if you don't milk them?"

"Bulls are how we get cow-boys," Rosie explained patiently. "It's a long process to explain right now, but if there are no bulls, there are no cows, so be respectful."

All Elliot could do was nod, following Rosie through the barn. Everywhere he looked, he saw similar scenes of cows sleeping together in thick piles of hay or under soft blankets, cuddled close. A few cows were stirring, and one with brown hair met his gaze. Elliot's face reddened and he quickly looked away -- the cow's breasts, heavy and full, had been leaking milk.


	3. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot learns what a morning on Strawberry Acres looks like...and gains some unwanted attention from one of the bulls.

The quick tour of the barn ended when Rosie decided it was time for the day to _really_ start. "You'll be shadowin' one of our veteran cowhands," she explained to Elliot. He remembered seeing other cars in the parking lot, but had yet to see any other workers of the farm. That was quickly rectified as Rosie guided him into the next barn over.

This one, _Barn B_ , was bustling with energy. As opposed to Barn A, most of the cows were awake, or being woken up. Several cowhands were there, coaxing the sleepier cow-boys up or herding them toward several machines that Elliot hadn't seen in the other building. Before he could get his bearings, though, Rosie had called over a man, seemingly in his mid-thirties.

"Elliot, this is Liam. He'll be your mentor for the day, showin' you the ropes and goin' more in-depth on our procedures." She smiled warmly as Liam tipped his hat playfully.

"Mornin', ma'am," he greeted, though his drawl wasn't quite as natural as Rosie's. Just a tease, then. He turned his gaze to Elliot, seeming to size up the new cowhand. He was a good few inches taller than Elliot, which made the shorter man stand up a bit straighter. "Alright, Elliot. Let's get started." He waved vaguely as Rosie headed off to do her own work, and led Elliot further into the barn.

"When you come in in the morning," he began, "you'll be assigned a barn. We work in waves, starting with Barn F and working up to A. Barn F has the newer cows, while Barn A has the more experienced ones. You'll learn quickly how to tell." He snorted. "Mostly by their _size._ "

Elliot followed Liam's gaze to the cows of Barn B. It was a little hard to tell, but he could see that some of these cows were smaller than the ones in A, if only by a bit. He was curious what the ones in F looked like, then. Were they still practically human-?

In any case, Elliot would follow Liam around the barn, gently shaking awake any dozing cows. As he approached his first and reached out a hand, he was surprised to feel just how _warm_ their skin was. It practically radiated from them in a cozy heat. Liam instructed Elliot to go ahead, so Elliot carefully pressed his hand to one cow-boy's shoulder to give a shake. The cow's sloped shoulder was soft, the fat having a bit of give beneath Elliot's fingers. The cow stirred slightly, giving a soft whine.

"Cold..." he complained.

"You're _always_ cold when you first wake up, Keke," Liam said with an amused roll of his eyes. "You'll warm up at breakfast. Now come on. Get up!" With a bit of effort, Liam hefted the tubby cow into a sitting position. Keke flicked his soft ears, rubbing his eyes with a chubby hand. He mumbled something about Liam being mean, but Elliot's focus was on Keke's chest. The poor cow-boy must have really been cold, since his large nipples were perked up, practically to the size of marbles. His breasts looked swollen (as did most of the cows' there), and the way he moved made it seem like they were almost painful.

They followed the same routine with the last few stragglers before following the flow of cows to a trough on one side of the barn. The cow-boys (and the one bull Liam pointed out to Elliot) all knelt by the long trough. Some were on their hands and knees while others held onto the trough with their hands, but they were all completely unashamed to be squished so close together. Liam then led Elliot to a control panel at one end of the trough.

"We make our own cowfeed here -- every barn gets a slightly different mix, depending on the cows' needs, but you don't have to worry about that for now. The more experienced cowhands handle filling up the tank every morning and evening. All you have to do is call them all to the trough, and press this button." Liam gestured to a large green button, and Elliot moved to press it. He looked over to watch as ground up food began to pour into the trough from several tubes hanging from the ceiling. The cows began to eat without hesitation, shoving their faces into the trough like...well, animals. They bumped against each other in an attempt to eat their fill, moaning and grunting in excitement while making a mess on their faces. The food almost looked like pig slop, with chunks of whatever it was plopping into the mixture before being gobbled up by hungry maws. Once the smell reached Elliot's nose, he furrowed his brow. It smelled...sweet, like the subtle sweetness of angel food cake. Hell, the closer Elliot looked, the more he swore it was just churned up cake and buttercream frosting. Liam didn't seem bothered at all, so Elliot assumed it was just flavored to taste good. No way were they sustaining all these cows on sweets...right?

After what seemed like an endless stream of food being poured into the trough, the tubes finally ran dry. It took mere minutes for the cow-boys to eat it all up, and they all looked engorged. Their already-round bellies looked bloated with the food, and there was the unmistakable sound of soft burps and quiet groans of being full. Elliot could spot Keke not far from where he and Liam stood. The bull had made his way to Keke, grunting slightly as he nudged other cows out of his way. Keke seemed to lean in for an embrace, but the bull grabbed one of the cow-boy's breasts to lift to his lips, making eye-contact with Liam as he began to suck on his nipple.

"Isiah!" Liam snapped with a huff. He glanced at Elliot. "The bulls will try to test your authority," he said swiftly. "They'll try to milk the cows, or _fuck_ them when they know they aren't supposed to!" He said that part very pointedly, loud enough for the bull to hear.

 _Test your authority?_ Elliot certainly wanted to prove himself, so he parted from Liam to make his way over to the bull. "Hey! We still have to milk them!" he attempted with a huff. "Let him go." That caused Isiah to pause, lifting away from Keke's teat to narrow his eyes.

"Or else what?" He rose to his full height, over a head taller than the human man, and Elliot felt a sudden surge of regret. He didn't want to pick a fight with this bull.

"Or else- Ugh-" he stammered. Luckily, though, Liam stepped in to separate Keke from the bull...though Keke's teat was now freely leaking milk from the brief sucking motion.

"Christ- come on. I'll show you how to milk. Everybody to the shed! Move along!" He'd turned his attention from Elliot to the cows now, guiding Keke to the front of the herd as they waddled out of the barn and toward the milking shed. Elliot followed Liam, but felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and stand on end. He cautiously glanced back, and Isiah was now making eye-contact with him. It sent an uneasy shiver down Elliot's spine, so he hurried up a few steps to keep pace with Liam. The veteran cowhand didn't look to Elliot, but he murmured, "You've got guts, but don't be stupid like that again. Those horns aren't just for show."

Once in the shed, Liam brought Elliot with him to a collector machine. "Well, Keke's a good one to start on, at least," he murmured. "Rosie already go through the process with you?" Elliot nodded. "Good. Then you'll be doing Keke. I'll talk you through it. First step?"

"Uh, teat in the cup," Elliot tried to remember. He glanced at Keke, who was already moving into place, leaning comfortably over so his heavy breasts hung over the cups, tail flicking over his thick ass. "Right. Uh." He cleared his throat and moved to awkwardly guide Keke's nipples into the center of the suction cups. When the cow-boy _moaned_ at such a simple touch, Elliot jerked his hands away. Liam rolled his eyes.

"No use being shy. Their hormones are always pumping; you won't get through a day here if you're scared of an aroused cow." He snorted. "Turn on the machine."

Elliot's face was burning, but he nodded. "Sorry," he mumbled, double-checking the cups before turning the knob to low. Keke shivered, giving a soft whine as the cups began to alternate sucking his breasts. Elliot watched as Keke braced himself in his position, wide hips rocking as milk from both his teats began to flow heavily into the tubes connected to the tank. It definitely didn't help Elliot's embarrassment that he was now acutely aware of the pleasurable sounds coming from the other cows getting milked. Liam seemed completely unaffected, even giving a gentle squeeze to Keke's breast to keep the flow going evenly.

After a few minutes, the flow had slowed to a drip, and Keke was shivering in pleasure. His breasts were still large, but they looked more proportional to his round body than the engorged orbs they had been before. Elliot turned off the machine when Liam instructed him to, helping to take the cups off the cow. As Elliot guided Keke over to where the finished cows were, however, he bumped into Isiah, who had been walking over to tend to his herd. The bull stopped, looking down. He was _huge_ up this close; Elliot felt very uncomfortable standing so close to the hairy bull, especially since at this close proximity he could tell that the naked bull was extremely well-endowed, not to mention half-hard.

"Watch it," Isiah growled in a deep voice, huffing through his nose. He reached to pull Keke away from Elliot and ignored the cow-boy's complaints. "I don't take kindly to you damn newcomers trying to move up the hierarchy." He narrowed his eyes. "Touch my cows again, and you'll become one of them." And the bull stomped away, Keke in tow.

Elliot was left standing there, that uneasy feeling creeping up on him again. Become one of them? Rosie had said bulls were part of the process for getting cow-boys, but... He shook his head. He'd just tell Liam about Isiah's weird threat, and maybe for now he could just be assigned to another barn. Isiah couldn't stop him from just doing his job.


End file.
